<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stargazing by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217469">Stargazing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>saimami week 2020 :D [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Astrology, Cuddles, M/M, Stars, Synesthesia, late, my kink is rantaro rambling while shuichi falls asleep, rantaro is a tumblr bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuichi has insomnia and forced Rantaro to wake up so they can go see stars together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi/Amami Rantaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>saimami week 2020 :D [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stargazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They should both really be asleep by now. They really should.</p><p>But when a sudden case of insomnia (Shuichi says sudden--they were rather common. He could never immediately fall asleep at night. He never understood the prompt of “falling asleep the minute your head hits the pillow,” though his friends all seemed to grasp it. But they did seem to be less frequent, though it should be mentioned this “less frequent” occurrence now meant it was, like, four times a week instead of every night. Though progress is progress, and who am I to judge?) hits you, what are you to do except somehow work up the gut to tug on your partner’s night shirt, hopefully waking them up (it did), telling them you can’t sleep, and having them propose you two go outside and look at the sky?</p><p>After getting dressed (dressed as in “now I have pants instead of just boxers so if we run into Kaito coming back from stargazing he doesn’t ask too many questions”), the two rushed outside to the warm summer night. It was slightly humid--though not so much so that it was unbearable. Just...warm. Warm enough to sit and stare at stars with your partner and forget the fact you have class the next day and should probably sleep, or let your partner sleep at least because they sacrifice so much for you.</p><p>God, this was nice. Nice enough to wish that these fleeting moments could last forever. Though that was most moments with Rantaro…Being with them was just like...watching the ocean roll by. So much going on all at once, even if you can’t see half of it, let alone describe it, so much that it should be chaotic and anxious and painful but yet. But yet it was so calming just to sit and watch waves roll by and watch animals scurry to and fro and imagine what was going on beneath the surface. Even finding out what was beneath that foamy green surface. So...why not ask a question or two?</p><p>“Taro?” Shuichi interrupted Rantaro’s rambling--something about Cassie and her peas--and rolled to his side from his back where he was once staring at the sky. It was clear that night, miraculously. It had been raining for the past week. Rantaro turned their head from staring at the sky at Shuichi’s question. “You like stars?”<br/>“Ah…stars are more Kaito’s thing, you know?” They chuckled, a big goofy grin covering their face. With disheveled hair and piercings gone, they looked...cute. Like usual. Jerk. “But I did have a big astrology phase. It’s, uh, what I was rambling about before you asked.”</p><p>“Huh? Astrology?”</p><p>“Yeah! Star signs and stuff, you know?” Rantaro shot up from where they were lying to sit up and slouch, eyes never wavering from the sky. Stars were displayed in bursts, almost like fireworks. They kinda looked like the adventurer’s freckles if you looked hard enough. “Every Tumblr geek has a phase like that.”</p><p>“Oh...didn’t know you were into that stuff.” Shuichi shuffled and sat up as well, placing his head on the adventurer’s bare freckled shoulder. What they get for wearing nothing but a white tank top and sweatpants out. “Didn’t pick you out as a type like that.”</p><p>“Well, I’m not big on it now, but, wow, you should’ve seen me back before...that stuff happened.” They seemed to wilt like a flower without nearly enough water at that. However, just as fast as they did, they shook their head and continued, “Ah, sorry. Don’t mind me, always dampening the mood, huh? God, I’m dumb; don’t see why you put up with me. But, anyway, what’s your sign? I'm a libra!”</p><p>“Oh...I think my uncle’s a libra...uh, if I remember right, I’m a, uh...what’s the one with the one with the woman?” Shuichi sneaked his hands around Rantaro’s waist to pull them closer. Ah, they still had that necklace they always wore on. Didn’t know they slept with that on (Shuichi couldn’t sleep with anything around his neck--he usually ended up somehow choking himself with it at night. Or if it was like a color, he got ghastly scratch marks around his neck, and that always got a tease from Ouma, and he wasn’t dealing with that again. Once was more than enough).</p><p>“Virgo! How’d you know your uncle’s sign but not your own?” They teased, pulling on Shuichi’s stray hair that always stuck up.</p><p>Shuichi stammered at that—how exactly were you supposed to respond to that? Rantaro chuckled, face illuminated by the light of the moon and stars. “I’m kidding, babe. you’re fine. But, oh, woe is me, we aren’t compatible. I guess we gotta break up now.” They sighed and shrugged, falling back into the grass to get a better look at the moon. “I’m kidding again. Don’t give me that look—I wouldn’t trade you for the moon and everything above, and you know that.”</p><p>“A-ah…” Shuichi blushed. “Don’t--don’t say stuff like that, you know I get flustered easily.” He fell onto Rantaro, his back now facing that sky they had come out to see. Ah, well. Rantaro was a sight of their own. Better than any stars, anyway. The detective cushioned his chin with his hands--he was always cautious about that after his mom told him his chin was sharp the last time he saw her (when was that, anyway? Ah, not important)--as he lay on his partner’s chest, letting the subtle rise and fall of their chest carry him. They were kinda like waves. Waves of the ocean of Rantaro.</p><p>“Aww, and you know I like seeing you get like that. It’s cute.” Rantaro looked down at the detective on their chest, and moved his bangs out of droopy eyes (it immediately fell back into place. Rantaro wondered if their boyfriend needed a haircut. Not that they’d be much help, as most of the time they went to the bathroom with a kitchen knife and hacked at their hair until it was short enough for their liking). His eyelids were beginning to fall, though it was obvious he was trying to stay up.</p><p>Rantaro was about to start telling him it was okay to fall asleep if necessary, when he asked another question. “How--” Yawn-- “Do you see colors, Taro-Taro?” So Shuichi was that tired. Taro-Taro only came out when he was going to sleep.</p><p>Rantaro rolled Shuichi off of themselves. A dejected look filled Shuichi’s eyes, but it was easily overshadowed by how tired he looked. Had he been having insomnia more often than he admitted? Not even that--he was probably overworking himself. Well, whatever--Shuichi could sleep through class if he needed it. Not like the adventurer didn’t do the same most of the time.</p><p>Hoisting the detective up bridal style--which got a smile out of him--Rantaro started talking. “See colors? Uh, I think so. I see colors like everyone else.”</p><p>“No, silly, like...colors with music. That stuff.” Shuichi was giggling like a drunk teenager. He really was tired. He was curling into Rantaro’s neck, too, and god, he was cold. Did he not exercise at all? It was warm out this night, too. Was he eating enough? There could be so much wrong.</p><p>Rantaro sighed and resigned themself into not worrying for the time being as they headed back to the dorms, stars twinkling around them.</p><p>“Oh, that? Yeah, it’s called synesthesia--”</p><p>“I knew it!”</p><p>“--sure you did, babe. But yeah, I have it. I tend to see colors with music and sounds.”</p><p>Tired (drunk) Shuichi paused, thinking. Might even be called pensive, if not for the fact he was giggling quite a bit. He asked, after a few moments, “Do I—do I have a color, Taro-Taro?”</p><p>“Hm? You? Of course you do! Most everyone has their own specific color I associate them with—like Maki has this sea foam green, and Kaito has this kinda ugly blue but it fits him so well it ends up beautiful. but yours—it’s my favorite by far.</p><p>“It’s this...vibrant violet. It always sneaks up on me when I see it, but when I do notice it, it’s so...pretty. It’s light but dark at the same time, with this air of mystery to it...brighter than all the stars in the sky gathered into one...it kinda matches your eyes, now that i look at them in the moonlight. It might be my favorite color, now that you mention it, even if I tend to gravitate to greens and blues more...ah, but what does it look like...uh, it’s kinda like Ouma’s eyes—the purple one, not the yellow one. Though he never takes that purple contact out unless he really trusts you. I only saw that he has heterochromia because I snuck in on him taking out the contact in the bathroom one time, and he got super * and made me vow to never tell anyone, but that’s not the point—but it’s...similar to his eye color. Less...dark than his eyes.”</p><p>“You spend a lot of time staring into Ouma’s eyes, don’t you?” Shuichi teased, dozing off.</p><p>“I do not! It’s just what appeared to fit the analogy best,” Rantaro pouted. “Ah, we’re back at the dorms. You okay walking back or do you want me to keep carrying you?”</p><p>“Is that even a question? You’re too warm for me to let go of this late.”</p><p>“Late, isn’t it...oh, what time is it?” Rantaro marched them back to their room, passing a stray clock on the wall. “Oh, three in the morning...only four hours of sleep tonight. Better be glad I love you, babe.”</p><p>“Mmmm...I am. I love you, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>can i get uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 10 more of these gay bitches<br/>all my fics end the same but fuck u i think they’re cute and i do what i want</p><p>i wrote this instead of practicing my violin end my suffering<br/>ALSO ANIMAL CROSSING TKMORROW ANIMAL CROSSINF TOMORROW</p><p>amami’s knowledge of astrology is not based on mine whatsoever i swear</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>